Obsession
by demonlove101
Summary: Orochimaru comes across a little girl in the forest. Something about her catches his interest. What does he want with her? I rated it M for future lemons. Oro/Oc
1. Flash Back

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters...but Iseijin is mine!**

I was out playing ninja with my so called friends when THEY LEFT ME IN THE WOODS!!!!!!! All the girls hate me for some reason. I asked my mom before she died why, but all she said was that they were jealous of me. I still don't know what she means by that. I was trying to find my way home because it was getting dark. Like my guardian would care what happen to me, all she cares about is the money that I will inherit when I turned 18. A 10 year old shouldn't have to deal with things like this!

Me: I really wish that someone will kill that woman.

????: And who would that be?

The voice startled me. I pulled out a kunai to protect myself. I may be an academy student, but I'm a good one.

Me: Who's there?

A man came forward to me. He has long dark hair that contrasts to his pale skin. His eyes were strange, they looked like snake eyes and he had purple eyeliner around his eyes. I could tell he was a ninja because of the Jounin outfit he was wearing. I think he just came back from a mission because there was a little blood on his face and vest. I kind of liked it. I put my kunai away once I noticed the leaf headband on his forehead. When he saw me put away my kunai he had a smirk on his face.

Me: Who are you?

????: My name is Orochimaru. What's your name little one.

Me: My name is Iseijin.

Orochimaru: Iseijin. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. What are you doing out here in the woods at night.

I lowered my head in shame.

Me: I was playing ninja with my friends.

Orochimaru: Where are your friends?

He squatted down to be at eye level with me.

Me: They left my here.

Orochimaru: Well they don't sound like friends to me.

Me: My mom use to tell me it was because they were jealous of me. I never understood what she meant.

I didn't know it, but Orochimaru was looking me up.

Orochimaru: It might have something to do with that you're so well developed for someone so young.

Me: Huh?

Orochimaru: Tell me little one how old are you?

Me: I'm ten years old.

Orochimaru had a look in his eyes that kind of scared me.

Orochimaru: Yes very young.

I was looking up at his face staring at the blood. I don't know what came over me, but my fingers went near his face and whipped some of the blood off. I looked at the blood on my fingers while he was looking at what I was doing. I brought my fingers to my lips and then I put them in my mouth sucking the blood off of them. It was the best thing that I ever tasted.

Orochimaru: Do you like that little one?

I shook my head and try to swipe some more blood off his face, but he grabbed my arm before I got close.

Orochimaru: Why don't I take you home now. The woods are no place for a little one like you.

Me: But you don't know where I live.

Orochimaru: I'm a ninja little one. I have my ways.

I nod my head in understanding. He scoops me up in his arms and stands up. All of a sudden he puts his had under my shirt on my lower back.

Orochimaru: First I'm going to give you something to remember me by.

I soon feel pain on my lower back. The pain was so bad I didn't have enough time to scream. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was him laughing.


	2. The Exam

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters...but Iseijin is mine!**

**Ok I just want everyone to know that all of the Genin are 16 and not 12 like they are in the show. I'm pretty sure that it would be weird if Orochimaru had sex with a 12 year old girl. If you don't like it then YOU can think that everyone's 12 OK, ok.**

I awoke to my bed in my apartment. I live alone now. The woman that was taking care of me died in my old house. I don't know who did it and the ANBU couldn't put the blame on me. I was knocked out in the living room while she was mutilated in the kitchen. I have been reliving the memory of when I meet Orochimaru in my dreams for the past week. I think it means something, but that was nearly six years ago. I get out of my bead and get ready for the day. After my shower I pull my long black hair into a pony-tail. I have two strips of hair that frame the side of my face enhancing my gray eyes and my bangs stop at the top of my eyebrows. I put on my normal outfit that I made myself. It's a dark blue short dress that stops just past my butt. The top of the outfit is black leather that starts around the middle of my neck and stops just above my breast. The sleeves go down to the middle top of my arm and there is a hole around the shoulders. The outfit shows off my back and it shows off the tattoo that I received from Orochimaru. The tattoo is a serpent that curves and twists on my lower back. I cover it with a black scarf tied around my waist so that it doesn't show. For some reason in the back of my mind I had to cover it or I would be in trouble. Whether it would be with Orochimaru himself or the Hokage I don't know. Resting on my butt is a ring that holds four black ropes around my body. The top two ropes come around the front and crisis cross and stops right under my breasts. The bottom two ropes connect to square metal hooks on both of my sides that each hold a black Baton. I also wear black tights with black ninja shoes and a black wrist band on my writs with a loop on it to complete the outfit. I had a feeling that I would see Orochimaru soon. Also I notice that my tattoo glowed for a second and it gave me pleasure. Not the, oh that was relaxing pleasure, it was more of a sexual pleasure. It was strange, but felt so good.

Me: Well no time to dwell on it now. I have to get to the Forest of Death. I still love that name.

Yes it's time for the forest of death. I already did the written part of the exam with my team. For me the test was too easy. I already knew all the answers and I knew that they wanted us to cheat. Just to let you know my teammates are Team 7. When I got there is seemed all of the candidates where here. Everyone assembled in front of a forest that was protected by a large fence the next morning. It seemed creepy as it is, but then everyone saw a giant snake eat a helpless bird. And it was no Anaconda.

Sakura: This whole place just completely creeps me out.

I look at her wondering if she thought this was going to be like a normal forest. With a name like the Forest of DEATH I think not.

Anko: Hehe. It should they call it the Forest of Death. And soon enough you're going to find out why.

Naruto put his hands on his hips and stuck his hips out to mock Anko. That boy is going to kill himself one day.

Naruto: (Mocking voice) They call it the Forest of Death. And soon enough you're going to find out why. (Stopped mocking) Do your worst you're not gonna scare me away. I can handle anything.

Anko: So. Looks like we got ourselves a tough guy.

I notice Anko grabbed a kunai that plopped down her sleeve. She threw the kunai at Naruto giving him a cut on his cheek. The kunai also cut a very small strand of a grass ninja's hair. When I looked at the ninja I had the vague feeling I've seen them before. Anko disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto so suddenly no one could react.

Anko: You tough enough to handle this? You're not afraid are you? Tough guys like you usually leave their blood all over this forest.

As much as I'm annoyed by Naruto I was about to go and stop her. Instead the ninja from before got behind Anko and produced a very, very long tongue that had her kunai from before. Anko had another kunai ready just in case. Regardless that the tongue was out of their mouth the ninja spoke clearly.

Grass: I was…just returning your knife.

Anko: Why thank you grass ninja.

The look that the grass ninja was giving her was saying 'I'm going to kill you' while Anko's said 'I'd like to see you try'. I really didn't hear anything that they said, my mind was too preoccupied on some dirty thoughts that their tongue could do and that pleasurable feeling I got this morning came back for a second, but more powerful. It took all of my self-control not to let out a moan. The grass ninja walked by me and I thought their hand ran up and down my back. It was too quick to really tell. I gave my attention back to Anko and see Naruto with his tongue sticking out for some reason.

Anko: Seems like everyone here today is quick tempered. There must be something in the air. Heehm. This is gonna be fun.

Anko walked back to where she was originally standing and started to explain the rules. I tuned her out already knowing what to do. Each team receives a scroll and whatever scroll we don't have we find another team that does. Also we could die from this part of the exam. I soon received a consent form and signed it without hesitation. I did hear that we were going to stay in the forest for five days and Choji complaining about no food. The last thing I heard was Anko screaming at us to not die. With that everyone got with their team or wondered off to read the form and talk about their strategies. If they were real ninjas they would sign it without having to read it. The sentinels covered the booth so no one will be able to see what each team got or who has the scroll.

Sasuke: Hey Iseijin.

The famous Uchiha is one of the best on our squad besides me. He has a BIG crush on me. Too bad I think he's a dick.

**No offence to any Sasuke lovers.**

Me: What Uchiha.

Sasuke: I just want you to know that when we start the exam you and I will be the only ones able to pass this test in our squad.

Me: Sasuke instead of trying to hit on me why don't you try and not criticize Naruto and Sakura and get that stick out of your ass.

He stood shocked as I walked away from him.

Sentinel: All right everyone. Were gonna start handing out scrolls.

When everyone heard that they started to head towards the booth with their teams. I waited for my team. Sasuke was already with me unfortunately and he was standing really close to. Naruto and Sakura finally showed up so we went to the booth. Naruto handed the Sentinel our forms and we received a Heaven scroll. Naruto handed me the scroll thinking it was safer with me. Now we're standing around waiting for the other teams to get their scrolls.

Anko: Listen up all the teams have received their scrolls so everybody go to your gate and wait there. When the gate is open the test is ON!!!!!!

Our team was assigned to gate twelve. Naruto was over excited as usual.

Naruto: BELIEVE IT! I dare you to bring it on ninja. I'll just send it right back. Twice as hard!

Me: Naruto. Save some of that energy for the other teams.

Naruto: Ok Iseijin.

The sentinel unlock the gates and I was practically jumping from one foot to the other. The gate doors quickly open and we walked in hoping to pass and not walk right into our own death beds.

Naruto: WELL ALRIGHT! HERE WE GO GUYS!


End file.
